Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to semiconductor processing and more specifically to flexible standoffs for use on a printed circuit board (PCB) in an rapid thermal processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid thermal processing (RTP) and epi systems are employed in semiconductor chip fabrication to create, chemically alter or etch surface structures on semiconductor wafers. RTP and epi typically depend upon an array of high-intensity incandescent lamps fit into a lamphead and directed at the substrate or wafer. The lamps are electrically powered and can be very quickly turned off and on and a substantial fraction of their radiation can be directed to the substrate. As a result, the wafer can be very quickly heated without substantially heating the chamber and can be nearly as quickly cooled once the power is removed from the lamps.
A number of infrared lamps are located in the lamphead. During processing, radiation from the lamps radiates through an upper window, light passageways and a lower window onto a rotating semiconductor substrate in the processing chamber. In this manner, the wafer is heated to a required processing temperature. The lamphead may include a number of light pipes to deliver highly collimated radiation from tungsten-halogen lamps to the processing chamber. The lamps are divided into multiple zones, which are located in a radially symmetrical manner. Each zone is separately powered by a lamp driver that is, in turn, controlled by a multi-input, multi-output controller. The lamps are connected to the SCR drivers through a large wiring collar and heavy-duty electrical cabling.
Some epi chamber designs, and specifically the lamp assemblies, present a number of problems that significantly increase the cost of ownership. Some epi systems use a lamphead/PCB combination which requires lamp assemblies of multiple lengths to properly position the lamp bulb in the lamphead. This increases costs both by requiring a separate manufacturing process for each size and increasing the stock required on hand by the end user for replacements.
Thus, there is a continual need in the art for reducing costs in semiconductor production.